


It seems our little secret’s out

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Funny, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Canon Gay Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for **Challenge** : 250 - Past Prompts at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/), for #227 - Stuff Professionalism. This was the first challenge I joined (with the [first drabble](http://phoebesdg.blogspot.it/2014/06/primeval-office-gossip-fanfic.html) I wrote!), and it seems that this prompt is very inspiring for me! :) Unfortunately I posted it too late (because I made a lot of last minute changes!) to join the challenge at _primeval_100_! So, here it is, anyway! :)
> 
> Unbetated, again, so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry! 
> 
> **Spoilers** : none
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> Also posted on my blog, [HERE](http://phoebesdg.blogspot.com/2014/08/primeval-it-seems-our-little-secrets.html).

Lester looked at the crew around the ADD, worried. Whatever was going on, it seemed no good, but he needed to know.

After a few steps he was intercepted by Connor: “No, James, please, don’t go”.

“What’s going on, Connor? What are they watching?”

“Believe me, you don’t want to know.”

“I’m sure I don’t, but I have to.”

“Ok” Connor sighed “Do you remember when we were in that locker room, and I said ‘don’t worry, the cameras here are broken and Becker didn’t have them fixed’? Well, it seems that Becker is more professional than I thought, eventually!”


	2. Chapter 2

“You mean...”

“Yes, they... watched....”

Lester stared again at his employees. Lots of laughter, ‘ohmygods’, and Jess’ shrieks... “Oh dear...”

He was a bit shocked, but Connor was totally terrified: “I’m so sorry, James! Please, believe me, I really never imagined... What can we do now?”

Lester turned to look at Connor, who seemed really mortified, and at that moment the team eventually noticed them. He had few seconds to find an answer, but actually he hadn’t any doubt about it: “Well, I think there’s only one thing we can do now. Forget Professionalism.”

And than he kissed his lover.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
